This invention relates to steering systems, specifically steering systems for use in oil, gas, geothermal, and/or horizontal drilling. The ability to accurately adjust the direction of drilling in downhole applications is desirable to direct the borehole toward specific targets. A number of steering systems have been devised for this purpose.
One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,332 to Barr, et al. is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains. The '332 patent discloses a steerable rotary drilling system having a bottom hole assembly which includes, in addition to the drill bit, a modulated bias unit and a control unit, the bias unit comprising a number of hydraulic actuators around the periphery of the unit, each having a movable thrust member which is hydraulically displaceable outwardly for engagement with the formation of the borehole being drilled. Each actuator may be connected, through a control valve, to a source of drilling fluid under pressure and the operation of the valve is controlled by the control unit so as to modulate the fluid pressure supplied to the actuators as the bias unit rotates. If the control valve is operated in synchronism with rotation of the bias unit the thrust members impart a lateral bias to the bias unit, and hence to the drill bit, to control the direction of drilling. Pulses transmitted through the drilling fluid as a result of operation of the bias unit are detected and interpreted at the surface, or at a different location downhole, to obtain information regarding the operation of the bias unit or other parts of the bottom-hole assembly. Data signals from downhole sensors may be arranged to modify the control and operation of the bias unit in such manner that the data is encoded as pulses generated in the drilling fluid by the bias unit.